


Bound and Crawling

by Apollo_Vega



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Consensual Kink, Dubious Consent, Gags, M/M, POV First Person, Restraints, Wet & Messy, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo_Vega/pseuds/Apollo_Vega
Summary: Nightcrawler has a new boyfriend that wants to explore his dominant side, and is happy to pretend to be helpless.





	Bound and Crawling

Seeing him face down, tied up and wanting makes me harder than ever. He heard me walk in, and tensed in anticipation. I stared at him for a few seconds, exhaled smoke and tossed the last of my cigarette onto the concrete. His breath is heavy. I walked to him slowly, clacking of boots echoing. He shivered slightly. I kneel behind him and hiss "naughty boy." I run a finger from his ass, down his balls to the tip of his dick. He's already slightly sticky. I smirk and run two fingers in a v down either side back down his length. He shook, and I had to begin. Standing up, I took the whip off of my hip. I gently run the tails down his back, teasing. Then, pulling back, I slap it hard against his ass. The he screamed, muffled by the gag. The sound was immensely pleasing. I see his tail and arms straining against the rope holding them to his back, longing to touch himself. "No, you're not in control now." I laughed, coming down hard with the whip again. He's shaking uncontrollably now and I can barely contain myself. "Not yet, naughty boy. You get your punishment first, and then you get what I give you." He mumbled something into the cloth around is mouth. "Is that begging I hear?" Another hard hit with the whip. His blue skin is turning purple with the welts I leave behind. His legs and arms are trying desperately to break free, but cannot. I laid down another hard hit downward. One tail slapped his balls and he shrieked. I see precum begin to pool on the floor. He sounds like he's crying to be taken, and I can no longer deny him. I cast the whip aside and place my left foot on his back. I lick my fingers and caress his opening, preparing him. Even through the gag I can hear "please". I unbuckle my belt and slide down my pants, my dick springing free and ready. I kneel and grab his ass with both hands, spreading him. Sliding inside him, my head fell back as I felt him tighten. Fucking bliss. "Very, very bad boy." I lean forward and wrap my right hand around his throat, pulling his body upwards and back towards me. With my other hand on his hip, I push myself all the way in. "Fuck..." I wanted to stay slow and prolong it but I can't. I begin bucking harshly, slamming him into the box he's tied to. I have his throat tightly and I can hear him gasp and it's fucking music. He can't last through my pace, and I feel him kick his legs against the restraints as he cums, the tip of his tail thrashing wildly against my chest. I hear a splash of cum hit the cold floor and smirked. Keeping my rhythm, I take my hand off his hip and slide it around to his stomach. I work my fingers downward slowly, rubbing through his nest of hair. I run my hand down his cock once, then wrap around him, cupping his balls against his dick. I squeezed hard, and slowed my pace down. I was close, but I wanted him to come again. I worked myself in and out of him agonizingly, deeply, while squeezing and releasing his cock and balls. He began to shake and moan uncontrollably, fingers flexing helplessly at his sides. I felt him getting harder as he approached his second orgasm. I released by grip from his throat suddenly and grabbed him by the hair, yanking his head back and burying my full length inside him. I slammed into him, squeezing and pulling, ass slapping against me. He let out a hoarse cry, cumming again and adding to the mess on the floor. I take both my hands away and put them on his hips, unable to hold myself back any more. I threw my head back and roared, pulling him against me over and over as hard and deep as I could, lost in the ecstacy of his body, his scent, the dark blue skin, his ragged breathing... With a final thrust I collapsed on to his back, pumping hot cum deep inside him. I lingered for a few moments to recover, then stood up. I looked down and admired the aftermath of my work; a twitching, exhausted toy with his mess underneath, and the remnants of my own pleasure coming out of him. I laughed, satisfied. Walking over to him, I knelt down next to his head and lifted his chin up, meeting his eyes. I worked the cloth away from his mouth. He smiled. "Thank you." he whispered. "Good boy." I replied.


End file.
